Stupid
by Suddenwonder
Summary: “You’re the most complicated person in the world, but in my life you’re the only one that makes sense”. The tears that had formed in his eyes slid down as he closed them. “I’ve never needed anyone as much as I need you right now”. JS Jou's


Title: Stupid

Summery: "You're the most complicated person in the world, but in my life you're the only one that makes sense". The tears that had formed in his eyes slid down as he closed them. "I've never needed anyone as much as I need you right now".  J/S

Warning: None at the moment, swearing maybe?

If anyone had compared our pasts they would have said "the irony in it all" but no one ever did. I mean who actually would? He was rich and I… lets just say I wasn't the richest kid in the world. 

We were different in everyway that was possible. Intelligent: Average, Brown: Blonde, Mean: Friendly, Calm: Hot headed, No friends: Has friends. Well it's true he can't handle friends not even the backstabbing kind. But there were a few things we did have in common: we both cared about our siblings, were both good looking, and we both shared the love for each other. 

Which let I remind you wasn't the case in which I though it was, really it was just a trick. A very mean trick from a very mean guy.

And I cried.

And tried to pretend it never happened.

But how am I to do that when he suddenly gets cold feet at the end and confesses his ever-lasting love for me. Right after another C.E.O tells me what I was oblivious of and expects me to attend the prom with him. 

Kiss my ass.

That's right I slapped him, which really is kind of girly, but punching would have been to tiring at that moment since I no longer felt as if I could move because I had to get out of there before I started crying.

Vulnerable. I hate feeling that way.

Betrayed. I hate that feeling too.

But I cried anyway. For a good hour until I went out and bought chocolate then the intermission was over and I remembered what happened.

It was like instant replay. Again, again, and again. 

He tried phoning me. He actually had the nerve to bring up my nice hand skills. What the intentions were of that comment I'll never know but at that moment I wanted nothing to do with that bastard.

He didn't get the message of a deadly silence cause he insisted on talking which is really an accomplishment for him.

I still wonder why I never suspected anything? I mean how is someone not to know their being used for a bet. Like come on how stupid could one be? But then again he did act a lot like a normal, a nice person…

NO! NO! NO! He isn't a nice person.

Never swing your hands in an enclosed space where valuables are located.

Wait let me take that back.

I ruined a perfectly good picture of the bastard and I.

Though it was a reminiscent of good times. Wonderful times. Flashback times.

I stared at the cake in disgust; Honda wouldn't be getting anything from this cake but having his stomach pumped. "What the hell happened to you"? I glared at the lopsided cake. I read over the ingredients a few more times. Hey I didn't know there was more then 1 kind of sugar! "Damn it"! I shook my head. "Who the hell uses powdered sugar in cakes, there's one kind of sugar and that's clear kind"! 

_Great I was talking to myself in my boyfriend's kitchen._

_I went to dump the cake in the garbage when I slipped on some oil, it happened so fast that my legs came up from under me and the cake flew out of my hands right on to the owner of the kitchen. Damn. _

_"Really sorry bout that"! I laughed nervously._

_He stood there for a while cake sliding off his head and drooping down his face in large clumps. No expression placed his features all he did was grab a handful of the dessert walked over towards me and then rubbed it in my face._

_Great Just great I had oil on my backside and the taste of egg and sugar in my mouth just fucking great._

_But I wasn't one to give up! Oh no! Once he turned around I pounced on his back and we both crashed to the ground in a heap of bodies and cake._

_Revenge is sweet._

_But kissing is sweeter especially laced with sugar._

_He turned the tables like usual and I was pinned down to the floor. Cake dripped on my face and it tickled so I laughed. And struggled to get the upper hand. _

_It would be a cute sight to watch if you had viewed in on our playtime. _

_I managed to get one of my hands free and grab a handful of it I smothered the rest of his face with cake. He let go of me and tried to get his eyes free of cake, I got up quickly and ran to the other end of the kitchen behind a counter. He chased after me throwing all the cake he could find at me._

_He smiled._

_And he laughed._

He acted human and no one would have ever compared him to a cold sadistic jerk he makes himself out to be.

_He's so beautiful when he smiles._

_I got myself stuck in a corner with my dragon closing in; so far he hasn't said a word only two handfuls of cake. He raised both of them above my head and dropped them._

_They missed me._

_I was about to laugh at his mistake when he covered my lips with his own. Our mouths worked in unison as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I slid my hands around his neck. He lifted me on to the counter and I hugged my legs around his hips._

_We continued our making out for a good few minutes, and then we pulled apart._

_I was flushed and we rested our caked foreheads together._

And like the flash of a camera it was over.__

And I started crying again.

"Puppy"?

Then I remembered I was still on the phone with _him._

"What". I hoped he sensed the venom in my voice.

Even if I hiccupped afterwards.

"Maybe we could meet somewhere and talk"?

I pondered the question. Might as well then I finally will get over him, forget about him.

Glad schools officially over in 2 weeks.

"Ok". It came out more as a whisper then a bitchy tone.

We hung up at the same time, and I grabbed my jacket. He said to meet at the huge pond by the Domino forest. From my apartment to there was a ten-minute walk. A nice time to think things over.

Maybe I shouldn't think.

Cause if I think I may turn around and forget about meeting him and then things would stay the same and nothing would get done.

He was already there; no doubt had his fancy limousine parked somewhere. 

I stared at him, he looked less then great and if it wasn't so dark maybe I would have noticed his tearstained face.__

Silence filled the air between us until I heard a click and lights surrounded me.

Then music began to play.

And when I heard his voice tears brimmed at the corners of my eyes. 

Jou, baby - don't get crazy  
Detours. Fences... I get defensive  
I know you've heard it all before -  
so I don't say it anymore  
I just stand by and let you  
fight your secret war.

I stared at him like he was an idiot but I had a smile on my face. He was doing it for me. In front of my friends who made him stay away so he wouldn't hurt me again. 

He should be glad he's rich.

And a good singer.

Or else this may have been really corny.

_  
And though I used to wonder why -  
I used to cry till I was dry.  
Still sometimes I get a strange pain  
inside  
Oh, Jou, if you're hurting so am I._

Oh yeah, now I can see his eyes are watering. My defences are slowly crumbling, and now I'm full out crying.

Not the crying with noises the silent tears that say a thousand words._  
   
And if I seem to be confused  
I didn't mean to be with you.  
And when you said I scared you,  
well I guess you scared me too._

He's still standing there acting all sincere.

Damn I hope he is sincere or else I may leave a few bruises on him too.

I look at my friends and their smiling at me. They must approve of him. I smiled back at them and blushed. I wiped away a few tears and all I can think about is what is going to happen after the song is finished.

I really hope he kisses me.

_  
But we got lucky once before  
And I don't wanna close the door  
And if you're somewhere out there  
passed out on the floor.  
Oh Jou, I hope you're not angry anymore._

I'm not angry.

I feel numb, and a bit cold.

Wet now it started to rain.

At least the equipment is under a tent, he really must of planned this out.

"Puppy".

"Yes". I murmured.

In the rain he made his way over to me, his dress shirt soaked right through and his pants clinging to his legs.

I forgot how muscular he is.

He lifted my chin so I was looking right in to his eyes. He slid his hands down my arms and made me shiver even more. He held my hands and knelt down so our foreheads were touching just like in the picture that I had ruined.

Accidentally. 

Then in a loud whisper he said, "You're the most complicated person in the world, but in my life you're the only one that makes sense". The tears that had formed in his eyes slid down as he closed them. "I've never needed anyone as much as I need you right now".  

Well apparently I'm the complicated one. 

Jeez. 

But before I even knew what I was doing I stood on my tepee toes and kissing him and just like before my hands made their way around his neck and his hands around my waist.

My friends started to clap and whistle.

How clichéd.

But what he said next wasn't. 

"I love you Katsuya".

And I replied back.

"I love you too Seto".

Like I said before if anyone had compared our pasts they would have said "the irony in it all" and believe fate has a funny way of making life interesting. 

The End.

Oh… my… god. This so long!

Please review if you like it! I may even do one from Kaiba's point of view!

This is dedicated to my best friend Katie! Luv ya!_  
  
__   
  
 _


End file.
